


when you and i were forever wild

by dialecstatic



Category: Pro Wrestling NOAH
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dialecstatic/pseuds/dialecstatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a fortunate encounter to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you and i were forever wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [noboritaiga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noboritaiga/gifts).



> For some reason, I'm not too happy with this, but I still wanted to put it out there for people who I know want to read it. Enjoy, darlings.

The early morning’s dim sunlight streams through the curtains, hitting their skin where Kenoh’s fingers are tracing idle symbols on Hajime’s back. It lights up every line of Hajime’s body, the taut muscles, the curve of his back, and Kenoh can’t help but stare as Hajime shakes himself awake, whines a little before slowly opening his eyes to make sure the light doesn’t hurt.

 

He’s beautiful even as he frowns, clearly wanting to scrap in any minutes of sleep he can, and Kenoh adjusts so he can press a kiss to the top of Hajime’s head, where his hair is sticking up in the most adorable way. Hajime presses his face in the crook of Kenoh’s neck and giggles, the warm air tickling Kenoh’s skin, before he hoists himself up to a seated position and rubs the sleep from his eyes.

 

“Slept well?” Kenoh asks, voice rough from the night before, barely managing above a whisper.

 

Hajime stretches and Kenoh stares, a little too long and he’s caught. Hajime smiles wide when he notices, goes back to nestling against Kenoh’s side, brushing fingers down his ribcage.

 

“I did.”

 

“Good.”

 

“You know…” Hajime murmurs, and he stops to giggle again. “I’m really glad your bike broke down in front of my shop.”

 

Kenoh snorts, can’t stop himself really, when he remembers the way they met.

 

It was a fortunate encounter to say the least.

  
  


***

 

It happens on a particularly hot day. The sun is high in the sky and the city is agitated with a million people going about their business, and Hajime is no different. Summer weddings always keep him occupied in his little flower shop, and he barely has the time to rest, but he has to stop and drop everything he’s doing when he hears a loud noise and a swear outside his door.

 

There, on the pavement, there’s a man in a leather jacket on his knees in front of an expensive-looking motorbike, and Hajime cocks his head to the side, wonders if he should ask the stranger if he needs any help.

 

Said stranger is muttering under his breath, a litany of swear words and technical terms that mostly escape Hajime. From where he’s standing, all Hajime can see is a shock of bleached blonde hair and the wear and tear on the jacket, and it’s strangely endearing to him, how this person looks completely out of place in front of the colorful shop.

“Fuck!” the stranger exclaims, and Hajime almost jumps out of his shoes.

 

He can hear hissing and sees the man holding his hand, guesses he must have hurt himself.

 

“Hey… do you need any help?” Hajime asks, holding out a hand but not actually touching the stranger, who shakes his injured hand and attempts to get back to work.

 

“Hey! No, no, no, let me help you. I have a first-aid kit in the shop, come on.” Hajime grabs the stranger’s arm to pull him to his feet, and when the man turns around, he’s met with a pair of serious brown eyes and a frown. 

 

“You’re hurt. If you don’t treat that it’ll get infected. Come on.”

 

“I’m ok.” the man mutters, and Hajime adjusts his glasses, not buying it for a second.

 

“Hey. I work with shears all day. I know what happens when you cut yourself and don’t treat it immediately. Don’t be a baby.”

 

The stranger seems to take offence to the choice of words, but he follows Hajime inside anyway, stops for a second to take in all the colors and the scents that are like home to Hajime.

 

“Ha. I know, it’s a little strong on the senses.”

 

“It’s… it’s okay. It’s very pretty.”

 

Hajime smiles to himself at that. The shop is his baby, the project of a lifetime, and he takes great pride in showing it off and hearing people’s compliments. And they all compliment it. Hajime knows his trade and he’s good at what he does, no point in being modest. He has a long list of return customers to prove that to anyone, including himself.

 

This time though, he can’t help but exclaim into a “Thank you!” and surprises himself in the process.

 

He tries to collect himself leads the stranger to the tiny bathroom where he keeps the first-aid kit, tries to make small talk.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“...Kenoh.” 

 

Kenoh.

 

“Where do you work?”

 

“Ah. Um. In a motorcycle shop, actually. Ironic, uh.”

 

Hajime huffs a little at that.

 

“I get it.”

 

In the bathroom, Hajime has makes Kenoh sit down so he can treat the wound, and it’s shallow but would definitely have gotten worse if left unattended.

 

“You should be more careful.”

 

“I’m in a hurry.”

 

“Nevermind that. What are you gonna do if your damn hand gets infected and falls off?”

 

Kenoh snorts.

 

“I don’t think that’s how it happens.”

 

“Maybe not but… I made you laugh.” Hajime says in a sing-song voice, and Kenoh’s face softens, a soft smile lighting it up in a way that makes Hajime’s heart flutter. 

 

Hajime treats the wound and bandages it, giving Kenoh’s hand a light squeeze after he’s done.

 

“There. You’re good to go.”

 

Kenoh looks up at him through the hair that covers his forehead and falls into his eyes, and Hajime sighs and stands up, walks out of the room and leaves the door open for Kenoh to follow.

 

“I should probably… Go, then. Got business to attend to.” Kenoh says as Hajime stands behind the counter, almost like a wall between the two of them.

 

Kenoh’s barely through the door when Hajime calls after him.

 

“Hey! Wait. It’s really hot outside. I have some homemade lemonade. If you have the time…”

 

Kenoh turns around and smiles.

 

“I absolutely do.”

  
  


***

 

Kenoh comes back the next day as the sun is low in the sky and people are finally getting ready to return home, Hajime included. He hears the low rumble of a motor coming to a stop outside, and perks up from behind the counter, intrigues by the noise.

 

When he steps onto the pavement he finds Kenoh, leaning against his bike, biting his lips.

 

“Hey stranger.” Hajime muses, and Kenoh smiles, almost as blinding as the setting sun. 

 

“Hey.” He steps forward, stops before he can pass the threshold. “I was wondering if you wanted to maybe… Go out? Tonight?” 

 

Hajime feels his heart jump in his chest at the words.

 

“Tonight?”

 

“Yeah, the city is organizing a night picnic in the municipal park, it’s not too far away… You can bring your own stuff but there’s some sort of... buffet, and apparently musicians and stuff.”

 

Hajime smiles at the fact that Kenoh, who probably doesn’t ever do this kind of thing, saw that this was happening and thought of him.

 

“That’s such short notice… We only met yesterday! I would have put on my fancy clothes!” Hajime jokes. 

 

“I think you look wonderful as you are today.” Kenoh says. “And I promise you won’t regret it.”

 

Hajime’s heart starts beating in his throat as he pulls his cardigan tighter around himself, smiles at the ground when he feels Kenoh’s hand lightly brush his arm.

 

“So? How about it?”

 

To hell with cautiousness.

 

“Let me close up shop and I’m all yours.”

 

***

 

The evening feels like a dream. 

 

Hajime brings the blanket he keeps in the store so they can lay it out on the grass and sit on it, and Kenoh picks out all sorts of delicacies from the buffet, along with two pints of artisanal beer. They eat and drink and sing along to the tunes of the hired musicians, laugh until their sides hurt, and Hajime revels in seeing Kenoh open up. There’s a soft side to his frown and all the leather he wears, and Hajime falls for him, of course he does. He always had a loving heart.

 

The sun sets and is replaced by fairy lights, illuminating the parc as it comes alive even at night, people dancing and laughing all around them, and Kenoh extends a hand to Hajime, leads him out onto the open field, slings an arm around his waist and sweeps him off his feet in a swirl of light and music. He’s not the best dancer, and even steps on Hajime’s feet a few times, but Hajime is too blissed out to care, buries his face in the crook of Kenoh’s neck and laughs, and they dance the night away.

 

Kenoh drops Hajime off at his place in the early hours of the morning, as the sun reclaims the sky, and kisses him softly before driving away.

 

***

 

Weeks pass and Kenoh continues to routinely show up at Hajime’s shop when the day ends, takes him to bars and restaurants and concerts, and sometimes they just drive around the city, Hajime’s arms cinched tightly around Kenoh’s waist.

 

They fall into an easy rhythm and fall into each other, too, Hajime inviting Kenoh over, showing him his garden and his bedroom, and they learn each other by heart. 

 

Late nights turn into lazy mornings like this one, moments that they cherish before they head into their respective worlds. Kenoh is always awake first, studies the lines of Hajime’s body like he’s trying to learn something more each day, and Hajime almost always catches him staring as he emerges from sleep, amused at how soft Kenoh looks when he thinks no one is watching. These moments are theirs alone.

  
Yeah, that was a fortunate encounter to say the least.


End file.
